powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Korra
Korra '('Korra Roark '''in the series) is one of the main characters in Power Rangers Terra. She is the Blue Terra Ranger', the Blue Ranger of the 'Terra Rangers'. She is a tomboy from Republic City with a heavy martial arts background, taught under the instruction of Tenzin, who took her under his wing when he discovered her agile ability at a young age. Korra is a girl who is a fierce and independent person, but very loyal underneath her exterior and shows pride of her Ranger status. Her element is water and her ability is psychometry. Personality Korra is a girl who is fierce, strong, and independent, and pugnacious. But she shows a strong loyalty toward her friends and her duty as a Ranger. She even has an admirable compassion and devotion, demonstrated towards her friends and family. She is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. Korra is shown to be a very tough tomboy, but she has a soft spot for stuffed animals and isn't afraid to wear skirts, and is nearly above average on her academics and martial art skills. Biography Before Terra Korra was born in Republic City to Senna Locklear and Tonraq Roark. At the age of four, Korra started to learn the early stages of martial arts at the age of four, after the death of Aang who was a close friend to her and her parents. By that time, she was taken under the teaching of Katara, followed by her youngest son, Tenzin. By the time she was a teenager, Korra has competed in many martial arts tournaments and has won many medals and trophies, making her most notable because of her training under Katara and Tenzin. Meeting the Rangers After graduating from Rupiblic High School, Korra along with Mako, have flown to Angel Grove, California after they were accepted to Angel Grove University. When Korra arrived, she was the first person to meet Martin, who started flirting with her. She called him out for it and was nearly protected by Mako. After meeting with the future Red Ranger, Korra winds up meeting the other future Rangers: Sam, Huey , and Ben. Korra isn't afraid of making new friends, but she also made rivals such as Dash , Kwan and Mandy . Becoming the Blue Terra Ranger During her meeting with the future Rangers, Korra was approached by Dash, Kwan, and the rest of the football jocks who wanted to get revenge for being humiliated by Martin and Ben. Because of her martial arts background, she decided to take on the gang, nearly thwarting them who took a swing on her, but that's when she discovered that she has awakened her Terra Power which was the element of water. She was taken aback by her new power, but when Scorpina and her Spawn army attacked Angel Grove. However, she was thwarted by Scorpina until Martin unleashed his Terra Power against the scorpion humanoid, causing Korra's power to synchronize with the others, thus making her into the Blue Terra Ranger. Powers/Attacks *'Hydrokinesis '- *'Aqua Tornado '- *'Psychometry '- Blue Terra Ranger Ranger Gear Arsenal Terrazord Trivia See Also *Higurashi Kagome - Super Sentai counterpart in ''Chikyuuranger. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Blue Ranger Category:Animated Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:Power Rangers Terra Category:Female Blue Ranger